


Tout couple a ses problèmes.

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beta Scott, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Top Peter Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: Scott sort encore avec Alisson mais Derek l'empêche d'aller la voir ce soir-là.Rapidement, la discussion dévie et Scott apprend un lourd secret sur l'alpha.





	1. Problème d'impuissance

**Author's Note:**

> halo et Fleur12 désolé je ne parle pas anglais, mais j'ai suivis vos demandes. ^^

"Tu n'iras pas voir Allison.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'irais pas la voir !

\- Comme la dernière fois où tu n'étais pas censé aller la voir ?

\- Ce... Ce n'était pas prémédité... Je le fais pas exprès, c'est juste que j'ai envie de la voir et la minute d'après je suis chez elle..."

Derek poussa un profond soupir, c'est fou ce que le jeune homme pouvait l'exaspérer dès qu'on parlait de ce sujet.

"Je vais devoir t'attacher.

\- Quoi ?" Le regard de Scott s'agrandit en voyant l'autre sortir des chaines. "Tu déconnes là ?!

\- Non.

\- Okay ! Okay, c'est bon, je reste là alors pas besoin de m'attacher !

\- Je le fais quand même par précaution.

\- Non !"

Scott fit apparaître ses yeux luisants de loup-garou bêta. Derek esquissa un tout petit, faible, sourire.

"Assis là alors, et tu ne bouges pas."

Le latino se contenta d'acquiescer et prit place là où Derek lui avait indiqué. L'alpha prit un bouquin et s'installa non loin pour lire dans le calme et le silence. Scott, ayant l'habitude d'être avec un hyperactif gesticulant et comblant les silences, se sentit bien vite mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre que ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de déranger.

"Si on se fait tuer, je mourrais puceau..." Se plaignit le plus jeune.

"Hé ben comme ça on sera deux." Répondit simplement l'autre, continuant de lire comme s'il s'agissait de la conversation la plus banale du monde.

Alors que Scott le fixait avec des yeux de hibou. Il savait que Derek n'était pas très sociable mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse être encore...

Attendez.

Minute.

"Et Kate alors ?

\- Pourquoi elle m'en voulait autant à ton avis ?" Scott fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Parce que c'était une chasseuse et toi un loup-garou.. ?" Tenta-t-il, ce qui fit rouler des yeux le plus âgé.

"Non." Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Scott l'observa, attendant une possible suite qui ne vint pas. Comme d'habitude, Derek se contentait du strict minimum et continuait de lire le plus tranquillement du monde. Enfin, le plus tranquillement possible quand on s'appelle Derek Hale.

"Et combien de temps je vais rester là ?

\- Toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ? Seul avec toi ?" Derek lui lança un regard semblant dire "Pourquoi ? ça te pose un problème ?" avant d'hausser les épaules et se remettre à sa lecture.

Décidément, c'était compliqué de faire sortir quelques mots de la bouche du loup-garou de naissance. Scott tenta bien d'envoyer un message à son meilleur ami mais plus de batterie. Super. La nuit allait être remplie de joie dis donc... N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Scott retenta de discuter avec lui.

"Et donc ? Pourquoi elle t'en voulait au final ?" Derek fronça un peu le nez.

"Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

\- Est-ce que cet argument a déjà marché une fois dans ta vie ?

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Avoir réponse à tout comme Stiles ou Peter...

\- Non. Mais bon, on a rien d'autre à faire donc maintenant que tu as piqué ma curiosité et que Stiles n'est pas là pour poser les questions à ma place..." Derek poussa un profond soupir, ferma le livre en laissant un doigt entre les pages pour ne pas perdre la sienne.

"Je veux bien te le dire à toi. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à Stiles. Je le saurais.

\- Promis. Je serais une tombe." Derek paraissait tout de même hésitant, ce qui était assez rare chez lui, la dernière fois c'était quand il devait tuer son oncle, et encore, il avait moins hésité. Il se décida finalement de passer à table.

"Je suis impuissant."

Ho. Scott n'affichait aucune expression particulière et se contentait de regarder devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à ça ? Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien à dire. Voyant qu'il ne relancerait pas la discussion, Derek se replongea dans son livre.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, une fois Scott endormit dans le canapé, qu'il se décida à quitter son bouquin pour lui mettre une couverture dessus. Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il est un sans-cœur.

o o o

"ça va Scott ? Tu sais, depuis que tu côtoies ce loup maussade je m'inquiète pas mal pour toi mais alors là... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se passe un truc !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Je sais pas trop mais depuis.. que vous avez passé la nuit ensemble, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches un truc.

\- On n'a pas passé la nuit ensemble, il était sur sa chaise en train de lire et je me suis endormi dans le canapé...

\- Oui, bon, vous étiez tous les deux dans la même pièce quoi, je vois pas pourquoi tu chipotes.

\- Parce que je voudrais pas que tu te fasses de mauvaises idées sur moi et Derek." Stiles le regarda perplexe avant d'éclater de rire.

"Y'a pas de raison, je connais pas plus hétéro que vous deux !

\- Ben, heu... et Jackson alors ?

\- Jackson ? Tu parles de Jackson Whittemore, là ? Remets tes yeux en face des trous s'il te plait, ce mec est un homo refoulé, ça se voit !

\- En quoi ?

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, il a ce petit truc, et on sait..."

Scott secoua un peu la tête, presque amusé. Il aimerait bien lui demander ce qu'il ferait ou ce qu'il penserait s'il avait un ami impuissant mais il savait, connaissant Stiles, qu'il ferait vite le rapprochement ou que dans le meilleur des cas il penserait que c'est lui qui est impuissant. Il avait donc réussit à garder le secret jusque-là, Derek lui avait confié un lourd secret et il n'avait pas l'intention de le trahir. C'était son ami.

"ça y est tu recommences !

\- Quoi ?

\- T'as ton sourire niais là ! Le même que tu avais quand tu parlais d'Alisson !

\- Mais non...

\- Je t'assure, c'est parce que tu te vois pas !"

Scott haussa les épaules. Il avait soudainement envie d'aller voir Derek mais il ne pouvait pas y aller avec Stiles.

"Surtout ne regarde pas mais je crois qu'il y a Lydia qui te mate..." Ou comment faire justement regarder l'hyperactif qui ne trouva pas Lydia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu..." Trop tard, il n'y avait déjà plus de trace du McCall. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout quand il faisait ça.

Peu de temps après, il se retrouva chez Derek mais le loft semblait désert.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Derek en sortant de la salle de bain, habillé juste d'un boxer, ce qui fit légèrement rougir le plus jeune.

"Hé ben... j'avais un peu de temps et je me suis dis.. entrainement ?

\- Toi ? Tu es venu pour un entrainement ? La vérité.

\- Hé ben... heu..." Il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée de mentir à l'alpha. Mais le pire dans l'histoire c'est que maintenant Derek se trouvait très proche de lui et ça ne faisait que le perturber davantage. "Tu vois.. je... enfin.." Lui-même ne savait pas. Son regard ancré dans celui du loup-garou de naissance, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Qu'il exécuta.

Il embrassa Derek passionnément. Et l'autre se laissa faire.

Quand il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était surréaliste. Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne réagissait pas, il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

"Je suis plus avec Alisson. Heu... non. à la prochaine." Et il détalla la queue entre les jambes.

Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je fous ?!

o o o

Scott voulait s'enterrer profondément dans un trou. Maintenant ou au moins le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fais ? Il avait embrassé Derek ! Pourquoi ?! Bon sang, il n'en savait rien. Il en avait soudainement eut envie et son corps avait agis. Il ne pourra plus regardé Derek en face. Pire, il ne pourra même pas en parler à son meilleur ami ! étalé contre contre son lit, il soupira comme s'il était au bout de sa vie. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Quand il se décida enfin à se lever pour se déshabiller et enfin se coucher, il sursauta en voyant Derek assit à sa fenêtre.

"Faut que t'arrête de faire ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure ?" Demanda Derek sans se formaliser du reste. Scott rougit doucement.

"Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... t'étais là presque nu, ton corps encore un peu mouillé et ... voilà, j'en ai eu envie. Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Ce.. non c'est pas ça ! Mais je sais que ça t'a sans doute surpris, surtout que tu n'es pas homo et puis, je sais pour ton problème...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis impuissant que je ne sais pas apprécier un baiser."

Le plus jeune observait l'alpha. Il rêvait ou Derek venait de lui dire qu'il avait apprécié le baiser ? Le loup-garou de naissance vint jusqu'à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser brûlant auquel Scott répondit. Quand il se détacha de lui, Derek semblait sourire. Le plus grand s'installa tranquillement dans le lit et lança un regard au bêta.

"Viens."

Scott hésita, c'est vrai. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi ce comportement. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il l'embarquait. Mais il se contenta de se coucher contre le Hale et ferma les yeux, profitant de son odeur et sa chaleur.

o o o

Quand Scott se réveilla et ne trouva personne d'autre avec lui dans le lit, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout ça. Il s'était peut-être directement endormi hier soir et il avait tout simplement rêvé cette scène tout à fait irréel.

C'est vrai, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quelques jours avant de revoir Derek alors que lui et Stiles passaient à l'appartement. Il le sut à la seconde où il l'aperçut, peut-être était-ce ce pétillement dans le regard ou... plus simplement lorsqu'il l'embrassa rapidement à un moment où Stiles avait le dos tourné. Scott était à la fois chamboulé et aux anges.

"Bon, c'est clair là, t'es amoureux." Lui balança Stiles pendant qu'ils mangeaient et qu'il voyait son visage s'illuminer sans raison apparente.

"Quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

\- Comme si tu pouvais me cacher un truc pareil ! Alors ? C'est qui ?

\- Hé ben... c'est... tu promets de pas en faire un drame ?

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est Lydia ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? T'es retombé amoureux d'Allison ?

\- Non.

\- ... Erica ?

\- Non." Stiles fronça les sourcils.

"Une prof ?" Tenta-t-il. Scott soupira doucement.

"C'est pas une fille.

\- Pas une fille... c'est un travesti ?

\- Non plus.

\- C'est... Jackson ?

\- Bon, écoute, je vais d'abord en parler avec la personne concernée avant de te mettre au courant.

\- Danny ?

\- Pas la peine d'insister, je dirais rien !

\- Le Coach ? Greenberg ! Je finirais par trouver tu sais !

\- Mange, s'il te plait, les cours vont reprendre."

Stiles bouda, maugréa, mais mangea. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de donner d'autres noms sans taper juste.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ils revinrent au loft et que Stiles aperçut le regard que se lançait Scott et Derek qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Naaaaan... Vous... vous deux ? Ensemble ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je suis pas aveugle ! Entre le regard amoureux de Scott et l'air si serein de Derek, franchement, je m'en veux même de n'avoir rien vu avant !

\- Tu te fais des idées.

\- En plus vous êtes super crédible avec votre petit sourire en coin ! J'hallucine. Me cacher une chose pareille ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?" Scott haussa un peu les épaules et échangea un regard avec Derek.

"ça fait pas longtemps.

\- Mouais... Ben je vous surveille, d'accord ?!

\- Euh... d'accord."

Pourquoi il les surveillait ? C'était une très bonne question. Non, le tout était de savoir pourquoi ils venaient de mettre Stiles au courant alors qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté à ce sujet... Scott n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre lui et l'alpha.

o o o

Au final, les jours étaient passés et même si Scott et Derek se voyait souvent, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté. En fait, ils n'en ressentaient pas vraiment le besoin comme si cette relation se faisait tout simplement.

"Maman ?" Melissa leva son regard sur son fils alors qu'elle préparait le dîner.

"Oui, mon chéri ?

\- Voilà, faut que je te parle d'un truc qui se passe dans ma vie depuis quelques jours mais je ne sais pas trop quelle va être ta réaction...

\- Maintenant que je sais que tu es un loup-garou, je crois que plus rien ne me surprendra.

\- Peut-être mais on change de domaine là...

\- Je t'écoute, dis moi tout.

\- Alors voilà... je sors avec Derek.

\- Derek... Hale ? Tu veux dire le neveu de ce psychopathe qui t'a mordu ?

\- Oui c'est lui...

\- Hmhmm... Tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour son oncle et qu'il l'avait tué d'un coup de griffe ?

\- Maman... il n'avait pas le choix ! On ne pouvait pas laisser Peter dans la nature et on avait besoin de ses pouvoirs d'alpha !

\- Je croyais qu'il fallait justement l'éliminer pour que tu puisses redevenir humain ?

\- On n'est pas sûr que ça aurait marché... et je pense que Derek savait que je ne pourrais pas le faire.

\- Tu penses, tu n'en es pas sûr." Scott se pinça les lèvres.

"Donc tu n'approuves pas cette relation ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je te fais confiance. Mais j'émets quand même une petite réserve envers ce jeune homme, je ne le connais pas assez. Est-ce que vous... êtes passé l'étape supérieur ?" Scott rosit légèrement.

"Herm... Non. Derek a un petit problème de ce côté-là. Il est impuissant.

\- ça n'empêche rien, ça, il pourrait très bien se faire... Ho mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter.. ? Non, je voulais dire qu'il suffisait de trouver ce qui le débloquera.

\- Je crois que ça ne va pas être facile, surtout que Derek n'est pas du genre causant."

Melissa se contenta de sourire et de ne pas continuer de parler de la sexualité de son fils. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'il ne mettrait pas une fille enceinte. Elle n'allait peut-être même jamais être grand-mère mais ça, c'est un autre problème.

Bien plus tard, une fois que sa mère fut partis à l'hôpital, Derek le rejoignit dans sa chambre pour une séance de caresses et de baisers. Scott voudrait bien plus, c'est vrai, mais ne voulait pas presser son petit-ami. Et puis, il ne détestait pas leur "séance".

Le Hale passa la nuit là et quand Scott se réveilla au petit matin, il avait un léger problème à l'entrejambe. Si Derek était impuissant, lui en tout cas était en forme. Il observa Derek dormir avant de faire lentement glisser la couverture, découvrant le corps pratiquement nu du loup-garou. Il ne lui restait qu'un boxer qu'il enleva un peu, devenant un peu rouge au passage, il faisait carrément son voyeur et en même temps découvrait la "bête". Elle avait déjà l'air imposante au repos alors il n'imaginait même pas en activité. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment si impuissant que ça, peut-être qu'en le suçant...

"N'y pense même pas." Scott sursauta presque et regarda son alpha.

"Comment tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais ça ne servirait à rien, j'ai déjà tout essayé.

\- Bon... tant pis." Cachant sa déception, Scott vint embrasser son amant qui lui rendit son baiser tout en venant frotter son entrejambe.

"Toi par contre, tu es bien réveillé..." Scott rougit doucement.

"ça va se calmer...

\- Et pourquoi tu devrais te retenir ?"

Derek esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de venir prendre le membre de l'adolescent entre ses doigts et de commencer à la caresser, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Scott ne s'était pas attendu à ce retournement de situation mais il mentirait en disant qu'il n'appréciait pas.

"Derek..." Gémit-il doucement avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau alors que ses doigts continuaient de plus belle, accélérant la cadence jusqu'à le faire grogner puis jouir sur le torse du plus âgé.

Il soupira d'aise et se laissa tombé contre lui pour l'enlacer. Il aimait ses bras, sa chaleur, être contre lui... Derek se contenta de caresser tranquillement les cheveux du bêta. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien là...

o o o

P.O.V. Derek

Je revois son visage à cette sale vipère. Elle me promettait monts et merveilles, se vantant à tout va d'être un bon coup. Mais c'était ma première fois et j'angoissais. Au final, je n'arrivais même pas à bander, elle m'avait regardé avec dégoût.

"Je ne te fais pas d'effet, c'est ça ? Un mec impuissant ne vaut guère mieux qu'un eunuque !"

Elle s'était rhabillé et était partis en claquant la porte. C'est la seule et unique fois que Kate a tenté de coucher avec moi.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, les clignant avant de réaliser que je suis dans le lit de Scott. Je n'aime pas trop le souvenir de Kate, sans elle j'aurais sans doute une meilleure vie sentimentale. Quoique non. Une meilleure vie sexuelle mais pas sentimentale puisque Scott ne m'en tient absolument pas rigueur. Je l'observe un peu avant de l'attirer un peu plus contre moi. Il bouge un peu et se réveille.

"Hmm... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. ?

\- Rien. Un mauvais rêve, rendors-toi...

\- D'accord mais mange pas trop de chocolat..."

Quoi ? Je crois qu'il rêve à moitié... Je souris doucement alors que j'ai sa tête sur mon épaule. Il est mignon, ça me donne envie d'enfouir mon nez dans ses cheveux... mais non. Je ne suis pas devenu niais à ce point... Ho et puis zut, personne ne le saura après tout. Je passe mon nez dans sa chevelure et respire son odeur. J'crois que je suis accro. Mon impuissance ne m'a jamais autant posé problème que maintenant, parce que j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir enfin le faire mien.

Je devrais peut-être me faire une raison mais moi aussi j'ai envie de plus. Et est-ce que Scott acceptera toujours mon état dans quelques années ? Lui aussi a des besoins et la masturbation ne suffit pas. Peut-être que je devrais le sucer ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me prendre la tête à comment faire plaisir à Scott ? Oui. Et il est trois heures du matin.

Rendors-toi Derek, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut entre les bras, discutes-en avec lui quand il sera réveillé, il saura te réconforter alors que là t'es en train de te déprimer tout seul...

Je pose ma tête contre la sienne et ferme les yeux, ne tardant pas à me rendormir.

o o o

Les jours ont passés et, c'est vrai, ils n'ont toujours pas discuté. Ils n'en ont pas vraiment trouvé le temps et ce n'était pas du touuuut parce que le Hale ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Mais ce soir-là c'était chaud. Super chaud, même. Scott lui avait sauté littéralement dessus et l'embrassait férocement. Il commençait à la déshabiller quand Derek l'arrêta en le regardant.

"Attends Scott...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à...

\- Oui et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te touche ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... J'ai dis que rien ne me faisais de l'effet mais peut-être qu'on devrait tenter des trucs ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je heu... je sais pas moi... la pénétration anale par exemple..." Scott haussa les sourcils.

"Tu en as envie ?

\- On peut toujours essayer, ça se trouve j'aimerais ça...

\- Je te demande si tu en as envie.

\- Non.

\- Alors laisse tomber, ça ne marchera pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer pour moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je... je n'ai pas envie de te perdre juste pour une histoire de sexe.

\- Et je te rassure, je ne quitterais jamais pour ça. Je t'aime, Derek."

Et Scott lui sourit amoureusement. Le Hale ne savait pas bien ce qui se passait à ce moment-là mais il se sentait heureux. Comblé de bonheur. Depuis longtemps il se sentait vraiment entièrement bien et Scott hoqueta légèrement de surprise.

"Derek... Je sens quelque chose contre mes fesses..." Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du loup-garou de naissance.

"Je crois que finalement c'est sur toi que je vais tenter quelques trucs..."

Se retrouvant plaqué contre le lit, Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement sous la fausse menace de l'autre avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

C'est en cette nuit torride que les deux loup-garous consumèrent enfin leur amour comme il se doit, et même s'il y eut quelques disputent tumultueuses par la suite, ils ne se quittèrent jamais.


	2. Tout ou rien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles va discuter avec Peter, par mégarde, il se fait piéger par Peter... Il est fort ce Hale, très fort.

"Peeeeeteeeeer ! Peeeeeeeteeeeeer !" Le loup-garou soupira lourdement, pourquoi et comment diable l'hyperactif avait-il eu son adresse ? Il lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

"Je vais vraiment finir par te croquer, tu le sais ?

\- Tu ne devineras jamais !

\- Que tu vas finir en chair à pâté pour loup-garou ? Je t'avouerais que je commence à m'en douter.

\- Mais non, t'es bête ! Scott et Derek sont ensemble !" Peter fixa l'hyperactif quelques instants, le temps d'enregistrer l'information.

"Bon courage à Scott dans ce cas-là.

\- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu pourrais être plus surpris ! Je sais pas, moi, montrer que tu ressens quelque chose !

\- Je préfère largement que Derek soit avec Scott plutôt que Kate, ou Paige, ou... Lydia." Stiles fronça le nez.

"Pourquoi tu parles de Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans l'histoire ?

\- Tu connais une personne qui résiste à ses jolis yeux de biche, peut-être ?

\- Ben... heu... J'allais dire Scott mais ils se sont embrassé. Erika ?

\- Mauvaise pioche, elles ont fais quelques trucs dans une des chambre du loft de Derek.

\- Ho." Stiles, un peu perplexe et perdu, entra tout naturellement et prit place sur le canapé, comme s'il était chez lui et pas du tout chez le loup-garou sociopathe du coin. "Ben c'est comme toi, hein...

\- Comme moi ?

\- Je connais personne qui arriverait à te résister.

\- Scott ?

\- Scott t'aime bien. Ce qui est surprenant vu que t'as un peu gâcher sa vie." L'ancien alpha arqua un sourcil.

"Mais Scott aime tout le monde.

\- Non. Je sais qu'on a cette impression mais non. Scott a une philosophie bien à lui, ce n'est pas qu'il aime ou déteste les gens, la plupart il les met dans la case "neutre". Pour lui, détester les gens c'est une perte de temps. La violence n'engendre que la violence, blablabla...

\- On ne peut pas lui donner tord non plus.

\- Mais toi, il t'aime bien. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est un mystère total ce mec, même pour moi qui suis son meilleur ami !

\- Au fait, quand tu dis que tu ne connais personne qui ne me résisterait, ça veut dire que toi non plus ?" Stiles cligna des yeux et rougit légèrement.

"Que... heu.. C'est pas ce que j'ai dis !

\- Tu ne craquerais pas alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça non plus !

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors... alors... je vais me diriger discrètement sur la sortie et partir, l'air de rien."

Ce qu'il fit, sous le regard amusé du loup-garou de naissance. Peter sourit en coin.

"Intéressant."

o o o

"Scott ! Scott !" Jamais deux sans trois "Scott !

\- Oui ?" Demanda simplement le brun, trop habitué à son meilleur ami.

"J'ai fais une putain de grosse boulette !" L'autre haussa un sourcil.

"Du style se balader seul dans les bois pendant la nuit ou dans le style monter à la fenêtre de ton meilleur ami au lieu de sonner à la porte ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, plutôt dans le style : être rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'un Hale." Scott fronça un peu les sourcils et le fixa, et Stiles percuta. "Pas le tiens, évidemment ! Je te parle de Peter ! Tu sais, Peter, ton ancien alpha qui a tué Kate et d'autres gens... ho mon dieu.

\- Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça ne peut pas être si horrible, tu es encore entier et tu ne m'as pas l'air blessé.

\- Oui, non, écoute. Il se pourrait que j'ai émis l'hypothèse que j'en pinçais pour Peter." Le loup-garou cligna des yeux.

"Tu en pinces pour Peter ?

\- Je sais, c'est terrible. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? En plus il m'a complétement cramé ! Tu connais Peter, il a retourné mes paroles contre moi et pouf, c'était dans la poche.

\- Stiles.

\- S'il te plait, si c'est pour me faire un reproche, ne le fais pas, j'ai pas choisi. Et puis, tu aimes bien Peter, non ?

\- Tu m'as bien dis que Peter t'avais proposé la morsure ?

\- Heu... ouais ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ?

\- Il t'a laissé le choix. Alors qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'une meute. Ce n'est pas anodin.

\- Pas anodin... comment ça ? Peut-être qu'il voulait pas vraiment d'encombrer d'un hyperactif qui aurait été plus un boulet qu'autre chose, il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec toi... heu... de son point de vue, hein.

\- Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance." Lui dit simplement son ami, l'hyperactif le regarda surpris.

"T'es sérieux là ? Moi et Peter ?! Il a... et il est... Impossible !

\- Pourquoi ? T'en as envie, non ?

\- Scott ! T'es censé être le plus censé de nous deux ! T'es celui qui doit m'empêcher de faire des conneries, tu le sais, non ?!

\- Je pense que t'as toutes tes chances." L'humain fixa son meilleur ami, se pinçant les lèvres.

"Bon ben voilà, maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de tenter ma chance ! Je ne te félicite pas !"

Scott rit doucement tout en donnant une tape amicale à son frère de coeur, il espérait secrètement que ça adoucirait justement le Peter d'être avec lui. Bien qu'il espérait, encore plus, que Peter ne lui fasse aucun mal... il s'en voudrait réellement. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner le Hale s'il faisait ça.

o o o

Alors que Peter entrait tout naturellement dans le loft, Derek haussa un sourcil, le fixant au-dessus de son livre.

"Bonjour Neveu, j'ai une question pour toi.

\- La réponse est non.

\- Tu ne connais même pas la question !

\- Quoique ce soit, quoique tu veuilles que je fasse pour toi, je ne veux pas le savoir et c'est non." Peter roula des yeux.

"Tu n'y es pas du tout, j'aimerais juste entendre ton avis. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu apprenais que tu plaisais à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jeune que toi ?" Cette fois le plus jeune fronça les sourcils.

"Scott n'est pas si jeune que ça !" Se défendit-il, faisant soupirer son oncle.

"Mais non, je ne te parle pas de Scott... C'est Stiles.

\- Hé bien quoi, Stiles ?" Ne pas s'énerver Peter, surtout, ne pas s'énerver.

"Il est partis cueillir des pâquerettes.

\- Peter..." Grogna l'autre, n'aimant pas qu'on se fiche de lui.

"Je lui plais, voilà ! Je plais à Stiles.

\- Hmhm... comme à beaucoup de monde, j'imagine et al..." La lumière vint de s'allumer dans l'esprit de Derek. "Non, attends. Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de... ? Avec lui ?

\- Tu comptes m'en empêcher ?" Derek soupira longuement. Il voyait Peter, il voyait Stiles, et rien que l'idée d'essayer de se mettre entre eux le fatiguait.

"Fais ce que tu veux, je ne m'en mêlerais pas. Mais rappelle-toi qu'il a le Shériff comme père et aussi que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, Scott risque de te tuer." Le plus vieux esquissa un sourire.

"ça ne fera qu'une fois de plus.

\- Et sûrement la dernière." répliqua froidement Derek, signifiant sans doute par-là qu'il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas et qu'il ne lui viendrait certainement pas en aide s'il se retrouvait en situation difficile. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser aller à l'humour comme le faisait son oncle.

Néanmoins, Peter appréciait beaucoup son neveu et tout en partant, il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de ce cher hyperactif...

o o o

Stiles sursauta en entrant dans sa chambre. Pas parce qu'il y avait un Hale. Mais parce qu'il y avait un Hale dans son lit ! Son lit à lui tout seul ! Et on vous laisse deviner quel Hale s'y trouvait.

"Comment tu es entré ?

\- C'est un secret." Stiles soupira.

"Décidément, c'est une manie chez les Hale ? Vous ne pouvez pas entrer normalement ?

\- Tu m'aurais ouvert ?

\- Heu... Et bien, je... oui ? Non ? Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi tu es là d'abord ?

\- Je suis sûr que tu le sais." L'hyperactif se mordilla la lèvre.

"Pas du tout.

\- Quel piètre menteur...

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi tu es là ?!" Peter se leva finalement et s'en approcha, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il le plaqua légèrement contre la porte en s'appuyant sur celle-ci.

"Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, depuis que tu m'as avouer que je te plaisais...

\- Ce n'est pas... ce que j'ai dis... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je..." Stiles déglutit doucement. Le plus âgé caressa doucement sa joue avant de venir embrassé ses lèvres roses et tremblantes à la fois d'angoisse et d'envie.

Peter a toujours été quelqu'un d'impressionnant, plus que Derek, il avait déjà tué sans états d'âmes, il avait manipulé son petit monde, fait de Scott un loup-garou,... pourtant Stiles n'arrivait pas à réprimer son désir pour lui.

"Mon père va te tuer..." Finit-il par soupirer avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser plus approfondit. Il se sentait perdre pied et tout raisonnement logique. Une partie de lui tirait la sonnette d'alarme, lui rappelant que l'homme était dangereux. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le danger aussi grisant.

Peter esquissa un sourire en coin, sa main glissant sur sa nuque pour le garder un peu plus contre lui. Stiles finit par le regarder, les joues rosies et le regard un peu perdu.

"Êtes-vous amoureux de moi ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là. J'appellerais plutôt ça une passion dévorante...

\- ça a l'air encore plus excitant...

\- ça peut être juste sexuelle. Mais ça peut aussi être plus que ça..."

Le loup-garou vint doucement mordiller la nuque de l'humain qui vint rapidement enlever le tee-shirt moulant col en V du Hale. Il avait terriblement envie de lui.

"Si ça te dérange pas, je propose qu'on voit ça après avoir conclus.

\- ça me va." Gronda doucement Peter à son oreille tout en venant retirer la ceinture du plus jeune.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Stiles.

o o o

Peter était complétement vanné, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, contrairement à l'hyperactif dans ses bras.

Faire l'amour avec lui s'était révélé être plus surprenant que ce qu'il pensait. Cinq fois. Cinq fois ! Il voulait bien admettre qu'il était doué mais qui faisait l'amour cinq fois de suite ?! C'était dingue, tout simplement. Une fois la machine enclenchée, impossible d'arrêter le Stilinski. Alors que c'était sa première fois ! Est-ce que par la suite ça allait se calmer ? Ou au contraire, s'aggraver ? Il envisageait le pire...

Mais en observant le visage de Stiles, serein et dormant calmement, comment lui en vouloir ? Comment imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse le laisser ? Il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux en batailles et ferma les yeux contre lui, respirant son odeur tout en s'endormant.

Au matin, Stiles rechigna à se lever, ce qui était une habitude, alors Peter se décida à sortir du lit en premier. Mais il réalisa que le Shérif se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il pouvait partir discrètement, sans faire de bruit, le père de Stiles ne verrait rien... à peine avait-il mit un pied sur la première marche qu'elle se mit à grincer.

"Stiles ?"

Et merde. Peter se fustigea mentalement de ne pas être passer simplement par la fenêtre. Vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, le paternel comprit que ce n'était ni Stiles ni Scott et la seconde d'après il avait une arme braquée dans l'escalier, prêt à tirer peu importe ce qui se trouvait là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Peter.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Demanda-t-il finalement en baissant son arme.

"Je venais réveiller Stiles, on doit avoir une réunion de meute urgente." Mentit Peter.

"D'habitude c'est Scott qui s'occupe de ça.

\- Peut-être mais d'habitude il n'était pas trop occupé dans un lit avec mon neveu." Le Shérif haussa les sourcils.

"Scott et Derek ? Je crois qu'il va me falloir un autre café..." Et alors que le paternel repartait dans la cuisine, le loup-garou le suivit. "Et qu'est-ce qui vaut une réunion de meute d'urgence ?

\- Justement l'annonce que Derek et Scott sont ensemble.

\- ça, je suppose que mon fils est déjà au courant.

\- J'aimerais aussi en profiter pour officialiser notre relation.

\- Votre relation ? Avec qui ?

\- Avec Stiles." Le Shérif cligna des yeux.

"Hé bien quoi, Stiles ?

\- Votre fils et moi avons une relation." Le regard du paternel s'agrandit en même temps qu'il réalisait la phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit. Avant un bon moment.

"Vous... et mon fils ?

\- Oui. Je préfère être franc avec vous, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter alors si je ne vous dis rien, va s'en suivre tout un tas de bobards de votre fils qui aura trop peur de votre réaction.

\- Mais... vous êtes si vieux...

\- Peut-être mais je l'aime. Et s'il décide qu'il préfère finalement quelqu'un d'autre, je ne le retiendrais pas. Je sais que vous voulez protéger votre fils mais c'est une décision qui ne concerne que lui." La confusion régnait sur le visage du Shérif, en même temps, Peter avait tellement raison... "Je vous laisse digérer la nouvelle."

Dit-il avant de partir. Finalement, il avait l'impression de ne pas s'en être si mal sortis que ça.

o o o

Peter arriva par la suite au loft de Derek qui plissa le regard en le voyant arriver chez lui.

"Bonjour neveu, si jamais le Shérif vient, dis-lui que je ne suis pas là.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de m'impliquer dans tes trucs ?

\- Non, désolé, on est de la même famille, on doit se serrer les coudes !

\- Ouais, surtout quand ça t'arrange..." Grommela-t-il avant que le plus vieux ne monte à l'étage.

Quand Stiles descendit enfin à la cuisine, il fut surpris d'y trouver son père, la tête dans les mains. Chose qu'il voyait quand il avait fais une très grosse bêtise.

"Papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Le père se redressa et fixa son fils.

"J'ai croisé Peter, ce matin." Stiles se tétanisa sur place. C'est étrange comme ces mots n'étaient pas, mais alors vraiment pas rassurant.

"Ha ? Il t'a dis quelque chose ?

\- Il m'a dis pour vous deux." L'hyperactif déglutit.

"Pour nous deux ?

\- Oui, que vous êtes ensemble, que vous vous aimez, que c'est lui que tu as choisis et que je n'ai pas le droit de m'y opposer... tout ça, quoi." Le Shérif observa son fils qui était à présent en train de le regarder la bouche ouverte. "Tu l'aimes vraiment tant que ça ?

\- Attends, attends... Il t'a dis tout ça ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, il me l'a dis, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Et il t'a dis qu'il m'aime ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dis." Stiles était perplexe, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Il faut que j'éclaircisse quelque chose ! On se voit tout à l'heure !

\- Stiles !" Mais trop tard, l'hyperactif avait déjà fuit, lui aussi. Ne laissant que le shérif et sa torpeur devant une telle nouvelle.

Stiles se rendit rapidement au loft de Derek, sûr que son apparemment "petit-ami" s'y trouvait. à peine eut-il mit un pied dans le loft qu'il entendit.

"Il est en haut." Par Derek.

"Ok, merci !" Il partit donc à l'étage et trouva la chambre de Peter dans laquelle il pénétra sans préavis.

"Stiles ? Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Oui ! Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'annoncer ça à mon père ? Tu veux lui faire faire une crise cardiaque ? Ensuite, tu pourrais m'en parler avant de décider qu'on sort ensemble, on n'avait vraiment pas été très clair sur la question. Mais surtout, tu lui as dis que tu m'aimais, c'est vrai ?" Le Hale acquiesça.

"Bien sûr que c'est vrai, et toi ?

\- Tu sais déjà que je suis raide dingue de toi ! Mais tu pourrais me le dire avant de l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre quand même !"

Sans plus attendre, l'hyperactif se jeta au cou du plus vieux et l'embrassa intensément. Si possible, Le Hale ne le laisserait jamais partir...

o o o

Peter embrassa le corps de son petit humain, il le trouvait si parfait et imparfait en même temps. C'est vrai quoi, il avait toutes ces imperfections qui le rendaient absolument sexy. Il remonta et l'embrassa.

"Stiles ?" L'humain lui sourit.

"Oui ?

"ça te dirait d'aller au restaurant avec moi ? Et qu'on aille voir un film au cinéma ?" Stiles se redressa un peu et l'observa.

"Quoi ? Tu me proposes un rencard, là ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tu sais, normalement on a un rendez-vous pour obtenir à la fin ce que tu as déjà obtenu...

\- Il faut croire que j'aime faire les choses dans le désordre. Et puis, j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi maintenant que nous sommes ensemble..." L'hyperactif se sentit rougir, il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'attentions de la part du Hale.

"ça ne te ressemble pas...

\- Sans doute parce que tu ne me connais pas vraiment." L'homme commença à caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent en l'amenant contre lui. "J'ai tout perdu une fois, je n'ai aucune envie que ça se reproduise..."

Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour sentir que son amant était triste, et vint l'embrasser tendrement, sans rien dire. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher, et n'imaginait même pas la douleur de perdre pratiquement toute sa famille. Pire encore, d'être dans un état comateux, où on peut penser, ruminer sa vengeance parce qu'on sait qui a fait ça, et on ne peut rien faire. Rien du tout. Tout comme il n'avait rien pu faire pour sa mère.

"C'est d'accord pour le rencard. Tu as une idée du film ?

\- Je te laisse décider du film et je décide du restaurant.

\- Parfait !" Stiles sourit en réfléchissant activement à ce qu'il y avait au cinéma en ce moment et qu'il voulait voir.

Mais bon, l'important était de passer un bon moment avec Peter et lui faire changer les idées. Ce qu'il se passa. Cette soirée passé avec Peter était une des meilleures qu'il ait passé de sa vie. Le film était passable, il se souvenait surtout de sa main dans la sienne, de son rire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Peter ainsi, détendu. Il profita du repas pour lui poser des questions, sur sa vie, sur ses goûts. Il voulait tout savoir sur son amant. Puis, Peter lui montra un coin qu'il aimait, où on pouvait admirer à la fois le coucher de soleil, et peu après, la lune. La vue était superbe. Il eut aussi sa première fois dans une voiture et pour sûr qu'il allait s'en rappeler.

Il avait peut-être oublié quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un, qui était finalement venu discuter avec un autre homme.

"Peter et Stiles sont ensemble..." Lui dit-il. L'autre n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses oreilles et lui offrit une bière.

"C'est sérieux, entre eux ?

\- On dirait bien, oui...

\- Si jamais il lui fait du mal, comptez sur moi pour lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux." Le Shérif esquissa un sourire.

"C'est gentil, Chris, mais je peux m'en charger, ça.

\- Hé, n'oublie pas que c'est un loup-garou.

\- Justement, je ne chercherais pas à le tuer, simplement à le faire souffrir.

\- Shérif, vous êtes plus sadique que je le pensais...

\- On ne fait pas de mal à mon fils impunément.

\- Je comprends cela."

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de trinquer avec leur bière et boire, à deux, comme de simples amis.


	3. Entre adultes consentants.

Les jours étaient passés depuis l'annonce de Peter au shérif, quant à sa relation avec Stiles. L'hyperactif constatait, avec étonnement, que ça avait l'air de plutôt bien passer auprès de son paternel au final. Il avait même l'air... détendu. Bon, clairement, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas trop le temps de mener l'enquête, trop occupé à prendre soin de son nouvel amant.

Chris et le Shérif s'étaient drastiquement rapproché, ce qui était plutôt étonnant. Aucun des deux ne s'était attendu à ça. Ils profitaient des soirées que passaient Alisson chez Lydia pour se retrouver chez Chris, boire un verre, discuter, comme s'ils avaient été amis dans une vie antérieure. ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'amis avec lesquels discuter, pourtant, à n'importe quel âge, c'était important d'avoir une vie sociale. Ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur femme, et élevaient leur enfant seul à présent.

Néanmoins, quelque chose de tout aussi inattendu se passa. Un regard. Trop proche. Ils se fixèrent un instant ainsi avant de finalement s'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, pas brusque, ni échangé avec rapidité, au contraire, il s'approfondit lentement, comme s'ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre sans oser aller trop loin.

"Chris... que faisons-nous ?" Le chasseur esquissa un faible sourire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air de faire ?

\- Peut-être... une bêtise ? Nous sommes deux hommes... plus tout jeune... nous avons des enfants..." Chris entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

"Des enfants assez grand pour comprendre..." Lui répondit-il tout en revenant l'embrasser, lui grimpant carrément dessus.

Le Shérif était un peu perdu de la tournure des choses, pourtant, il répondait au baiser, désirant même plus que ça. Il n'aurait certainement jamais pensé avoir un tel désir pour un autre homme, il avait l'impression de se perdre... mais ne détestait pas cette sensation.

o o o

Le Shérif continuait de voir Chris, certains soir de la semaine, comme si c'était... "programmé". C'était clairement des rendez-vous, en réalité. Ce n'était plus simplement deux amis qui se voient, c'était plus profond que cela, ça allait plus loin, même si pour le moment ça n'avait pas été plus loin que les baisers.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Le père de Stiles était finalement arrivé dans le lit de Chris qui le dénudait, vêtement par vêtement, sans se presser. Il n'aimait pas la précipitation, il préférait largement prendre son temps, profiter du moment, écouter la respiration de l'homme sous lui qui l'observer avec envie. Il le désirait et Chris adorait ça.

"Tu as un corps superbe..." Finit par souffler le chasseur.

"Arrête... il n'a plus sa forme d'antan, toi on voit que tu fais de l'exercice, mais moi...

\- Ne soit pas aussi négatif, je t'assure que tu es parfait comme ça."

Le Stilinski se sentait gêné par ses paroles, mais ce n'était encore rien, surtout que Chris commença à caresser, embrasser, lécher son corps avec délectation, le faisant frisonner de tout son corps. C'était complétement différent d'avec une femme, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il aimait Chris et ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Le chasseur alla plus loin encore, venant lui écarter les jambes, il mordilla doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse, lui faisant étouffer un petit gémissement.

"Tu as déjà eu des expériences avec des hommes ?

\- Une fois, quand j'étais jeune... et on n'a pas été plus loin que la fellation..." Christopher esquissa un sourire.

"Oh, le Shérif serait-il curieux ?

\- Stiles n'est pas mon fils pour rien."

L'Argent ne put retenir un petit rire et remonta pour embrasser les lèvres de son amant. Il se sentait bien mieux avec lui qu'avec Victoria, qu'il avait toujours trouvé un poil trop flippante. C'est vrai, c'était sa femme, la mère de sa fille... mais il l'avait épousé par obligation et ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé.

"Alors ? Que faisons-nous, Mr le Shérif ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dis, je n'y connais rien...

\- Si, tu as dis que tu connais la fellation donc... Je suppose que tu n'as rien contre ?"

L'homme sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de finalement acquiescer. Chris changea donc de position, enlevant ses derniers vêtements au passage, il se mit en position du 69, présentant son membre déjà à moitié dur à la bouche de l'homme de loi qui le prit finalement en bouche.

Chris fit de même et les deux se sucèrent dans une même cadence. Pourtant, la fellation n'était pas vraiment la même des deux cotés, celle du shérif était entrecoupés de râles et de soupirs de plaisir, il n'avait pas l'habitude, et surtout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué. Alors que le chasseur, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, savait comme s'y prendre et était très peu hésitant, prenant profondément le membre en bouche tout en serrant les fesses ferme de son Shérif entre les doigts.

La cadence s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que le plaisir grandissait chez eux, arrivant peu à peu au point culminant, finissant par jouir tout deux dans la bouche de l'autre. Chris avala sans se formaliser, mais l'autre s'était fais surprendre, il s'obligea néanmoins à avaler pour ne pas salir le lit.

"Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir...

\- Non, c'est moi, j'avais... oublié." Chris sourit doucement et l'invita à se rincer la bouche à la salle de bain. En profitant donc pour le mater au passage.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus tout jeune, mais contrairement à ce que pensait le Shérif, son corps était encore tout à fais délicieux à observer.

o o o

On pouvait se demander qui serait la première personne à apprendre pour eux deux, et pourtant, ça semblait tellement évident. Ce soir-là, Chris et le Shérif étaient confortablement installé dans le canapé, regardant un film, la tête du chasseur reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre, le Stilinski entourant sa taille de son bras, ils étaient bien là, Chris s'amusait même avec les doigts de son amant.

C'est là qu'Alisson rentra à l'improviste et tomba sur cette scène qui la laissa un peu pantois.

"Papa ? Shérif ?" Aucun des deux ne bougea, en fait, aucun des deux ne savaient exactement quoi faire.

"Désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça.

\- Apprendre quoi exactement...?

\- Le Shérif et moi ne sommes pas simplement amis, nous nous aimons, Alisson." La jeune fille cligna des yeux, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"Oh. D'accord. Je... je vois." Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise. "J'en profite alors pour t'annoncer que je sors avec Isaac."

"Isaac Lahey ? Le bêta de Derek ?" Alisson lui sourit.

"Oui." Et elle repartit comme elle était venu, laissant son père fulminer sans elle.

Chris soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"C'est pas possible... Tu crois que les loup-garous ont une hormone qui font tomber sous leur charme nos enfants ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas moi le chasseur..."

Chris regarda son amant et ne put retenir un petit rire avant de venir l'embrasser, puis se remettre tranquillement contre lui.

"Heureusement que tu es là.

\- Je peux dire la même chose de toi. Au fait, on s'aime ?

\- ça me parait évident, pas toi ?

\- Si, mais on ne se l'avais jamais dis." Le chasseur esquissa un sourire et regarda le Shérif.

"Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime..."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément. Ils étaient un peu sur leur petit nuage et ils adoraient ça.

o o o

Le Shérif croisait les bras, mécontent. Oh, il aimait Chris, c'était même un excellent amant, nul doute à ce sujet. Ils n'avaient encore rien dis à Stiles et Alisson ne semblait pas avoir vendu la mèche. Alors pourquoi était-il mécontent ?

Parce que devant lui se trouvait des légumes.

"Des légumes ?" Oui, des légumes. Chris lui sourit.

"Ne fait pas la tête, c'est bon pour toi.

\- Oh non, je croirais entendre mon fils..." Souffla l'homme de loi.

"Soit content alors, ton fils se soucis de toi.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui ait toujours pensé que c'était juste pour me faire enrager.

\- Stiles a l'air de beaucoup tenir à son père." Fit remarquer le chasseur, et l'autre ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tort.

"Mais je n'aime pas les légumes.

\- Oh..." Chris fit une mine déçue. "Moi qui ait toujours été fier de ma cuisine, apparemment, je me suis fourvoyer, je ne dois pas cuisiner si bien que ça...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- Mais à quoi bon cuisiner si l'être que vous aimez ne mange pas ce que vous faites ?

\- D'accord ! C'est bon, t'as gagné, je mange !" Chris esquissa un sourire et mangea avec lui.

C'était assez amusant, le Shérif avait toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux, d'ailleurs tout le monde le voyait ainsi en ville, un homme sérieux, sur qui on peut compter, toujours disponible, le cœur sur la main... mais depuis quelques temps, il se lâchait avec Chris et le chasseur découvrait que derrière ses airs d'homme responsable, il pouvait encore agir en gamin capricieux. Il se demanda si Stiles allait devenir comme ça en grandissant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda le père de Stiles en voyant le regard de l'autre sur lui.

"Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu me regardes comme si... t'allais me sauter dessus." Chris rit doucement.

"Je me disais juste que tu es craquant."

Le Shérif essaya de ne pas montrer sa gêne face à ses paroles et les brocolis dans son assiette devinrent tout à coup vraiment passionnant.

"Au fait," Reprit le blond. "on pourrait peut-être faire un repas entre couple, pour annoncer qu'on est ensemble.

\- Faut-il vraiment l'annoncer ?

\- Ce serait préférable, en effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles entre couple ?

\- Allison et Isaac, Stiles et Peter, Scott et Derek.

\- Ou alors, juste Allison, Stiles et Scott.

\- Tu sais, c'est moi le chasseur, c'est moi qui devrait rechigner à vouloir d'un loup-garou dans ma demeure.

\- D'autant que Scott est un loup-garou.

\- ... J'ai tendance à l'oublier. Il est quand même moins sauvage que les Hale.

\- De toute façon, même si on invite qu'eux, ils sont capable de ramener leur compagnon..." Chris et le Shérif soupirèrent.

"Comment a réagit Melissa à ton avis ?

\- Bien mieux que nous. Connaissant Scott, dés le début de leur relation, il a dû soigneusement lui expliquer qu'ils étaient ensemble, le pourquoi du comment... et Melissa a fait sa maman compréhensive.

\- Hé ben... Victoria en aurait fais une crise de nerfs, on a vu d'ailleurs ce que ça a donné quand elle a su pour Scott.

\- Non, moi je n'ai pas vu.

\- Elle a tenté de le tuer. Elle aurait réussi si Derek n'était pas arrivé pour le sauver. Malencontreusement, Derek a blessé ma femme au passage, elle allait se transformer en loup-garou... mais le code des chasseurs dit que si ça arrive, on doit se suicider, elle a préféré suivre le code." Le Shérif jouait doucement avec ses légumes dans son assiette, le regard baissé.

"Je... n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Victoria et moi n'avions pas le même genre de relation que tu entretenais avec ta femme." Dit le chasseur tout en posant sa main sur celle de l'autre, là ou se trouvait encore sa bague de mariage.

Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et déroba un tendre baiser, ils n'avaient pas finis de mettre tout à fais au clair leur relation, de se raconter l'histoire de leur famille, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

o o o

Le dîner arriva et tout le monde s'y rendit, un peu perplexe. C'est vrai, ils avaient reçu une invitation à dîner chez Chris sans vraiment d'explication, même si Alisson savait pourquoi, les autres étaient dans le brouillard le plus total. Derek, Peter et même Isaac se demandaient si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'y aller, mais bon, il valait mieux ne pas froisser le chasseur après tout.

Une fois tout le monde à table, personne ne trouvait étrange qu'il y ait le Shérif vu que Mélissa était aussi là, et personne non plus ne semblait remarquer l'étrange complicité entre les deux hommes, c'est ainsi que le dîner se déroula sans qu'il n'y ait d'annonce. Les discussions allaient bon train, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir aborder LE sujet.

Chris alla un moment à la cuisine et le Shérif le rejoignit l'air de rien.

"On ne devait pas les inviter pour leur dire... pour nous ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon moment...

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir le créer." Chris observa son amant.

"Et si ton fils réagit mal ?

\- Arrête de penser au pire..." Répondit le shérif tout en venant l'embrasser.

Un petit toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux et ils remarquèrent Scott, les observant simplement.

"Heu... Y'a plus d'eau alors..." Dit-il en montrant le pichet vide à présent. "Je vous laisse le remplir." Finit-il en le posant sur la table avant de repartir l'air de rien.

"Un de moins à prévenir." Observa Chris, faisant sourire le shérif. "Bon, allons y."

Ils regagnèrent la table avec les autres.

"Bon, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer." Engagea le Shérif, obtenant l'attention des autres. "Voilà, Chris et moi... on est ensemble."

Un silence pesant se fit, tout le monde les observant, Alisson avec un petit sourire, Scott indifférent.

"On n'est pas dans la panade..." Dit finalement Isaac.

"Donc, en plus d'avoir un père shérif, maintenant je vais avoir un chasseur comme beau-père ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore ton beau-père...

\- N'empêche que Peter est deux fois plus dans la merde.

\- Ce n'est pas Chris qui va me faire peur.

\- Je suis toujours là, Peter.

\- ça aurait moins de sens que je le dise si tu n'es pas là.

\- Ok, stop ! On ne va pas se bagarrer maintenant ! N'empêche que je suis surpris... Papa... depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux hommes ?

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes... Je suis tomber amoureux de Chris, c'est complétement différent.

\- C'est pas si différent quand même... Scott ? Tu ne dis rien, toi ?

\- Bah non, du moment qu'ils sont heureux...

\- Ouais, on voit que ce n'est pas ton père.

\- ça, c'est toi qui le dis." Petit silence.

"ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

\- Rien. J'ai dis quelque chose ? Non.

\- Tu es au courant ?!

\- Oh... Toi aussi apparemment..." Chris cligna des yeux, réalisant à peine la conversation.

"Quelqu'un m'explique ?" Nouveau lourd silence.

"Bon... je crois que ce n'est plus vraiment un secret." Approuva finalement Melissa, échangeant un regard avec le Shérif.

"Puisque nous y sommes, alors... Scott est mon fils." Alors celle-là, personne l'avait vu venir. "C'est vrai, je sais ce que vous pensez... J'ai mis deux femmes enceinte pratiquement en même temps. Claudia a voulu mettre un terme à notre relation, sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Melissa venait aussi de subir une tempête dans son couple et une chose en entraînant une autre... on s'est consolé l'un l'autre. Je voulais prendre mes responsabilités autant d'un côté que de l'autre mais Melissa a préféré se remettre avec Rafael et lui faire croire que c'était son fils. Et... voilà.

\- Ce que je ne sais pas c'est comment Stiles et Scott sont au courant.

\- J'ai entendu une de vos conversations téléphonique..." Avoua l'hyperactif.

"Je l'ai su grâce à mes pouvoirs, personnellement. J'ai remarqué que mon odeur avait une fragrance assez proche de Stiles ou de son père, je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer, mais il y a le même genre de chose entre l'odeur de Derek et Peter. J'en ai tiré ma propre conclusion.

\- Et tu n'as rien dis ?" Scott haussa les épaules.

"Je me suis dis qu'on me dira tout le moment venu et... c'est arrivé."

Tout le monde observa son assiette, essayant d'encaisser les deux nouvelles de la soirée.

o o o

Une nouvelle soirée rien qu'à deux. Alisson et Isaac accompagnaient les autres pour une sortie entre couple, après tout, ils s'entendaient tous bien. Ou presque. Ce qui était sûr c'est que les deux humains étaient en sécurité, entouré de tout ces loups, le Shérif et Chris savaient qu'ils prendraient soin d'eux.

Et comme ça, au moins, ils n'étaient pas dérangé.

Le chasseur amena son amant dans sa chambre, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient fais quelques trucs, mais ils n'avaient pas encore été au bout des choses. C'était pour ce soir. Pas qu'ils aient attendu ce soir en particulier, ils sentaient juste que c'était ce soir, l'envie trop grande pour la retenir. Ils avaient l'impression d'être redevenu jeune.

Chris se retrouva sous le Shérif qui était à présent, à califourchon sur lui. Il vint l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant, si l'homme était assez inexpérimenté au départ, il commençait vraiment à y faire. à vrai dire, il le soupçonnait de s'être renseigné sur la question, c'était tout à fais le genre d'un Stilinski. Il embrassa le corps de Chris, défaisant son bas pour caresser son membre qui s'éveillait doucement à ce contact.

Mais l'Argent n'avait pas l'intention de simplement se laisser faire, il défit lui aussi les vêtements de celui qui le dominait, et le caressa en retour. Le Shérif, un peu surpris par se contact, grogna doucement, Chris en profita pour mordre tendrement sa lèvre, sa langue se glissant contre la sienne pour un baiser plus langoureux.

Le chasseur tâta un peu sous son oreiller puis sortit un préservatif ainsi qu'une petit flacon de lubrifiant, visiblement, il avait tout prévu. Il les donna au Shérif avec un regard entendu.

"Tu es sûr ?" Lui demanda l'autre.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr." Lui répondit-il.

Le Shérif acquiesça alors et mis un peu de gel sur ses doigts avant de venir caresser l'intimité du blond. Cependant, il avait tellement l'air concentré, que Chris ne sut se retenir de rire un peu.

"Franchement, à te voir on a l'impression que tu vas désamorcer une bombe...

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal." Se défendit le Stilinski.

"ça va, respire et détends-toi, sinon c'est moi que tu vas stresser." Le brun acquiesça et reprit son activité.

Il commença à pénétrer un doigt, qu'il bougea doucement, Chris ne parut pas plus gêné que ça. C'est au deuxième doigts qu'il commença à râler, un peu gêné par cette intrusion, et pourtant, il désirait plus. Le Shérif continua de bouger ses doigts, jusqu'à trouver la petite boule de plaisir qu'il savait se trouver là. Quand ce fut le cas, Chris poussa un tendre gémissement qu'il trouva absolument divin.

Il retira finalement ses doigts, mis son préservatif avant de se placer entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta un peu plus avant de le pénétrer doucement. Chris poussa un long râle alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps. Une fois totalement en lui, le brun vint l'embrasser, attirant ses bras autour de lui pour qu'il s'y accroche plutôt qu'aux draps. L'autre répondait passionnément au baiser.

Le Shérif entreprit un lent et doux vas et viens. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, ils avaient le temps, et il comptait bien profitait de ce moment. Il caressait ses hanches, prolongeant le baiser, se délectant de ses lèvres, leurs soupirs et râles de plaisir s'entremêlant. Il commença doucement à accélérer, se sentant lentement arriver à terme, tout comme Chris.

Ils finirent par jouir dans de longs et plaisant râles. Le Shérif embrassa son homme encore une fois avant de se retirer puis d'aller jeter le préservatif avant d'aller chercher un gant mouillé pour nettoyer un peu son amant qui frissonna à ce contact.

"J'aurais pu le faire..." Soupira-t-il.

"Oui mais j'en avais envie." Répondit l'autre, échangeant un sourire avec lui.

Chris l'attira pour un nouveau baiser, c'est dingue comme il pouvait aimer cet homme...

o o o

Le chasseur s'éveilla près de son amant qui était resté dormir cette nuit. Il ne restait pas à chaque fois, il avait toujours son autre maison, et son travail qui l'appelait de temps à autre, mais ce matin, il était là. Le soleil recouvrant doucement son corps, Chris ne sut résister à la tentation d'embrasser la peau à sa portée.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme... comme un homme peut aimer un autre homme.

Le Shérif poussa un petit grognement, sentant qu'on voulait le réveiller, mais n'étant pas décidé à émerger. Chris le trouva adorable.

"Chéri ?" L'autre finit par cligner des yeux.

"C'est moi, ça ?" Ce qui fit rire le blond.

"Tu veux que ce soit qui ?" Le Stilinski sourit doucement et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Chris le lui rendit tout en caressant tendrement sa peau. "Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je veux te demander... notre relation te convient sûrement telle quelle, mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit un peu plus que ça...

\- D'accord... tu voudrais quoi ? Que je vienne habiter ici ?

\- Pas seulement..." Chris attrapa une boite qu'il avait soigneusement caché sous l'oreiller et sortit une bague qu'il vint passer au doigt du Shérif, rejoignant celle de son ancienne femme. "Tu voudrais ?" Demanda-t-il tout en guettant la réaction de l'autre.

"Heu, je... je ne m'y attendais pas...

\- J'aurais peut-être dû faire les choses en grand, mais je trouvais que ça ne nous ressemblait pas." Le brun esquissa un sourire et vint l'embrasser.

"Je suis d'accord, pour le fait que ça ne nous ressemblerait pas, et pour ta demande." Chris sourit doucement, comblé de bonheur, tout en l'enlaçant. "Par contre pour la maison, je suis bien embêté, Stiles ne me pardonnera pas si je la vends...

\- Pourquoi ne pas voir avec Peter ? Ils vont finir par vouloir vivre ensemble, tu sais ?

\- Hmm oui... c'est pratiquement déjà le cas." Le chasseur se cala davantage contre lui et l'embrassa, encore.

Ils n'étaient pas un couple parfait, ça leur arrivait de se prendre la tête pour un rien, mais ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui importait pour vivre heureux.

Au final, Scott se retrouva bel et bien à avoir Chris comme beau-père, par ces concours de circonstances imprévus.


End file.
